


VID: The Draw

by mithborien



Series: Teen Wolf Vids [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: The Draw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latxcvi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=latxcvi).



**Details:** Teen Wolf | Derek/Scott | 3.14 | "The Draw" by Bastille  
**Available:** [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lx_8F_7jXOU) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/134293.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3745618) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/113683732621/twrarepairexchange-the-draw-pairing-derek-scott)  
**Download:** 160mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x8lokfsnrxappq9/teenwolf-thedraw-mithborien.avi?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> So Derek and Scott look at each other a lot. Like a lot. Like far more than what you see in this vid.
> 
> But thank you to everyone who has made a comment or written in the tags on tumblr. Your awesome comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Also, I realise there is a typo in the end credits but I am too lazy to fix. Shh, nobody say anything.
> 
> \--
> 
> Just for the record, when I first posted this I got swarmed with a bunch of anonymous hate comments. As many people who post Scerek and other rarepairs seem to get. Which is a totally shitty thing to happen and whoever is posting those comments should be ashamed of themselves and the stupid way they chose to express their hate.
> 
> On the 18/07 I deleted all the comments and sadly my awesome replies. However because I don't think this behaviour is just something you should delete and ignore, I have uploaded a screenshot of all the shitty comments I got [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v170/Mithborien/TheDraw-AO3Comments_zpswlqro4ty.jpg) so people can see this person's terrible behaviour.


End file.
